1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a memory device and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using a semiconductor such as Si, Ge, GaAs, or InP. Semiconductor memory devices are broadly classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data when their power supply is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory devices include static random access memories (SRAMs), dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), and synchronous dynamic random access memories (SDRAMs).
Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored date even when the power supply is interrupted. Examples of the nonvolatile memory devices include read-only memories (ROMs), programmable read-only memories (PROMs), erasable programmable read-only memories (EPROMs), electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs), flash memories, and resistive memories (e.g., phase-change random access memories (PRAMs), ferroelectric random access memories (FRAMs), and resistive random access memories (RRAMs)).